1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system having a node station and a plurality of terminal devices connected through transmission lines to the node station. The system according to the present invention is used, for example, for a digital data exchange (DDX) network, an integrated services digital network (ISDN), an information system network (INS), and the like. In such a system, distribution information is distributed from a node station to a plurality of terminal devices taking the requirements such as X25 Protocol for DDX network, Interface Bch Packet for ISDN network, and the like into consideration.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, in the distribution of information from a node station to a plurality of terminal devices, it is necessary to confirm the completion of each transmission of information from a node station to a plurality of terminal devices. If a failure occurs in the transmission of information, it is necessary to detect this failure and re-transmit the information which has not been correctly transmitted based on this detection.
In prior art information distribution systems, there have been problems that the process of the detection of a failure and the re-transmission of information is carried out in data block units and takes a considerable length of time, and accordingly causes an increase of the time the transmission lines are occupied.